Mientras haya vida
by DanoninoPeace
Summary: La familia Cullen pasará por una mala racha, ¿sabrá salir adelante? Mientras haya vida así será. Una familia feliz, un secuestro, una prueba de la vida. TH E/B Final Feliz


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Todos los créditos de los personajes a ella, la historia es mía.

 _ **Mientras haya vida**_

En ese momento me encontraba conduciendo cuando escuché el escandaloso sonido de mi Smartphone anunciando una nueva llamada, con los auriculares puestos me digné a contestar.

"¿Hola?"

"Edward, ¿ya vas al kínder por Nessy?"

La voz de mi dulce esposa sonó a través del pequeño dispositivo.

"Sí, cariño, ya estoy a unos cinco minutos." Respondí.

"¡Me alegra, Edward! Pensé que lo habías olvidado, Señor Distraído."

Escuché el suave tintineo de su voz anunciando que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

"Vale, lo sé, soy un poco distraído…"

Y es que así era, no lo podía negar. Cuando iba a algún lugar pasado un tiempo de llegada siempre solía preguntarle a mi acompañante que si sabía dónde había puesto las llaves del auto o cuando me iba a trabajar ando vuelto loco en las mañanas buscando donde había dejado mi billetera. Soy un desastre.

"¿Un poco? Las llaves, tu billetera, los papeles del trabajo, tu celular…" Contestó Bella a través de la línea con más risas.

"Lo sé, lo sé, tienes razón, pero me podré olvidar de todo menos de mi bebé."

Mi bebé. A mi muñeca nunca la iba a olvidar. De ninguna de las maneras, ella era de las personas más importantes en mi vida si no es que la más, claro está, compartiendo el lugar con su mamá, y es que con sus cuatro años Vanessa Cullen, alias muñeca para mí, me tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, era la luz de mis ojos, y ella lo sabía y sabía que de vez en cuando se aprovechaba de eso, pero no importa, lo que sea por mi Nessy.

"Amor, ya no es un bebé, es una niña pequeña de cuatro años."

"Para mí siempre será mi bebé. Te dejo cielo, ya he llegado." Informé cuando me di cuenta que solo me faltaban pocas calles para llegar al jardín de infantes en el que este año había comenzado a ir mi muñeca.

"No se desvíen, ya casi está lista la comida."

"Está bien, amor, un beso."

Colgué y puse el pequeño aparato en la guantera del auto y me dispuse a llegar rápido a mi destino. Cuando logré estacionar el auto bajé rápidamente y me acerqué a la bpuerta de entrada donde se encontraba la ya tan conocida para mí paciente y apacible maestra de mi hija mientras buscaba con la mirada los cabellos cobrizos de Nessy.

Los pequeños infantes solían esperar a sus papás al final de la jornada en un pequeño pasillo antes de la puerta de entrada del kínder, cuando vi que Nessy no estaba supe que al parecer mi muñeca lo había vuelto a hacer, se le debió haber olvidado algo en el salón de clase o debería estar en el baño, o distraída con algo por ahí. Tendría que pasar a buscarla. De nuevo.

"Buenas tardes, Señorita Black, ¿me permitiría pasar un momento?"

"Buenas tardes, Señor Cullen. ¿Va a pasar a hablar con la Directora?"

"No, claro que no, vengo a recoger a mi hija, debió de haber olvidado algo en el salón de clase y por eso no está aquí; mi pequeña es algo distraída." Como el papá, pensé y sonreí tontamente por mi broma privada.

Mi hija era algo distraída, muy distraída diría mi esposa. Podíamos estar hablando con mi pequeña de cómo le había ido en el día en el cole como le decía ella y de repente su mirada se perdía, volteaba a ver otras cosas, con la mirada soñadora, Bella solía hablarle un poco más fuerte diciendo algo como: 'Nessy, ¿qué más pasó en clase?' Mi bebé parecía salir de su trance y fijaba su vista en nosotros, informándonos que ya no recordaba.

Hace algunos meses creímos que era algún problema de déficit de atención y fuimos con un experto infantil. No era nada de eso, simplemente así es mi muñeca una niña tranquila, soñadora y despistada.

"Pero, Señor Cullen… si ya han venido a recoger a Vanessa el día de hoy, ha venido su tío." Me informó la maestra, vi como por su rostro pasó a una cara de preocupación.

"¿Su tío? Pero si mi esposa no tiene hermanos y yo solo tengo un hermano pero no vive aquí. ¿Está segura de lo que me está diciendo?" Me comencé a sentir ansioso. Eso no estaba bien, nada bien.

"Señor… ¿hay alguna persona cercana a la familia a la que Vanessa lo llame tío?"

Mi bebé, mi muñeca.

Sentí como si el aire comenzara a faltarme.

"No, por supuesto que no. Mi hija no tiene a alguien que llame así, ¿cómo rayos era el hombre?"

"Era un hombre rubio de cabello largo, cuando le pregunté a Vanessa que si lo conocía ella solo se acercó al hombre, él se había presentado como su tío, así que intuí que si se arrimó a él con tanta confianza era porque decía la verdad."

"¡No conozco a ningún hombre rubio con el que mi esposa o yo tengamos la confianza de decirle que venga por nuestra hija!"

"Señor Cullen… tal vez su esposa había mandado a algún conocido."

Rogué en mi interior por que fuera esa la razón.

No lo pensé dos veces, corrí al automóvil a tomar mi celular, observé de reojo como la maestra entraba a la escuela a prisa con una cara de terror en el rostro.

Marqué rápidamente en número de mi esposa y al tercer timbrazo contestó.

"Hola, amor, ¿ya vienen para acá?"

"¿Isabella? ¿Has mandado tú a alguien para que recogiera a mi bebé y no me lo comentaste?" Mi voz salió más ruda de lo que esperaba.

Por favor di sí, di sí, di sí.

"Claro que no, Edward. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nessy no está aquí…"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Por favor, Edward no juegues con esto, es muy grave, vengan ya, está lista la comida. Por favor, Edward trae a Nessy, dile que hice gelatina con sabor a fresa, es su favorito… Por favor…"

"Bella…" Sollocé.

 _12 Horas después_

Estaba en el pequeño estudio de mi hogar viendo por la ventana hacia la nada, pensando en mi hija, en todos los recuerdos que tenía con ella, en cuanto la amaba y cuanto la extrañaba, rogándole en voz baja a Dios que me la devolviera sana y salva.

"Por favor hijo, tienes que estar tranquilo."

Mi padre, la voz de la razón, de la sabiduría de la familia, en cualquier otro momento le hubiera dado la razón, le hubiera dicho que tenía que ser fuerte y tranquilo, pero esto no era así. Él no me entendía, mi hija es la luz de mi vida, mi pequeña. Él no me entendía. Nadie lo hacía.

"¡TRANQUILO! Por Dios, padre, ¿te das cuenta lo que me estás hablando? Mi hija tiene más de doce horas desaparecida… nadie ha llamado pidiendo algún rescate, la policía no ha encontrado nada… y tu diciéndome que tengo que estar tranquilo."

"Hijo, debes estarlo, tu mujer está que si la dejamos poco más se derrumba."

"Lo sé."

Fue todo lo que pude decir, sabía que Bella estaba en la habitación de nuestra hija llorando en silencio, siendo consolada por mi madre y mi suegra. En este momento no podía ser un pilar para ella, no tenía la fuerza.

¿Quién me consolaba a mí?

Soy el hombre, el marido, debo ser el pilar… pero, no es así, siento miedo, angustia y desesperación. Yo también quiero que me abracen y que me digan que todo va a estar bien, tener un hombro en el cual empapar mis lágrimas y dejar salir todo mi dolor.

Me quedé observando de nuevo por la ventana como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, un tiempo después escuché los pasos de mi padre saliendo de la habitación.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, viendo nada, pensando en todo cuando de repente escuché el sonido de mi celular.

 _Número privado._

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

"Queremos cien mil dólares para mañana antes de las diez horas y tendrán a su hija sana y salva."

Escuché la distorsionada voz al lado de la otra línea.

"Por favor, denme un poco más de tiempo, no tengo tanto dinero, necesito pedir y…"

"A nosotros no nos interesa nada de eso, tienes hasta esa hora, quedas advertido."

"Por favor, déjenme escucharla, solo quiero saber que está bien." Mi voz salió con dolor, casi podía escuchar mi voz nasal a causa de las lágrimas.

"Está bien, marica, te dejaremos escuchar a tu niñita."

"¿Papi? ¿Mami?"

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

¡Bienvenidos a mi mini-fic!

Ya está terminado, se subirá un capítulo a la semana, espero les agrade y no olviden poner sus opiniones o dudas en los reviews, se los agradecería, es lo que me anima.

¡PREGUNTA!

 _¿Han pasado por una situación de inseguridad con algún ser querido?_

Yo sí, y es espantoso, no le deseo jamás que le pase a nadie. Cuéntenme ustedes.

Saludos :D :D

Adelanto:

" **¿Está muerta?" Escuché el leve sollozo de mi esposa.**


End file.
